Destiny
by The three musketeers
Summary: A girl named Emma finds out that it is her destiny to protect all of Tortall. If her parents will let her. This is the prologue.


Destiny

Destiny

The prologue

By Neil of The Three Musketeers

A/N:Ok, so this is a story of mine that came to me with a spark of genius, if I do say so myself, and I do. Neil laughs at her corny joke Anyway, I already love this story, and I have a lot of stuff planned for it—if you request it.So read and review, folks!

Disclaimer: Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce, obviously.The rest belongs to me, k?

When Emma of White Sands was born, her parents, Jeremiah and Josephine, requested the reading of a Seer.The woman Seer came to their lands, hobbling over a low stick.Her skin drooped with age; her back was hunched over, as if she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders; her long, straight gray hair shone silver; her dark eyes glowed with warmth and pain, an immeasurable amount of pain; and she glowed with power.Jeremiah and Josephine were awed with the power she radiated. 

Jeremiah, made timid by the exuberance of this power, meekly asked the seer to read what would become of their daughter.The woman leaned over the cradle and looked at the young face below her old and haggard face.In contrast with the old seer, the baby had blond, curly hair, that formed ringlets around her face, and she had eyes the color of pure emeralds, the most precious kind.The child had a sweet disposition and was always smiling.The old woman reached out her shaking, wrinkled hand and touched the child upon her alabaster brow.Her eyes closed in concentration at the same time the child's eyes closed.The Seer kept her hand there for a long minute.When she removed her hand, she turned slowly around to face the child's parents.Her eyes, once as dark as night, had turned white, white as snow.

When she was completely facing Jeremiah and Josephine, she spoke in a voice not her own.The voice was not her own: where it had once been high pitched, shaky, that of a grandmother's, now it was young and strong, soft and husky, like the sound of the wind blowing through the treetops, and also sounded of a pack of hounds baying in the hunt.

"Your daughter is not meant to become as you wish her to be.For all that she will be beautiful and shall have lovely manners, she will arise to more.She is one of the Goddess's chosen.There is no way she will not raise above all.She will dominate her country, Tortall.All will know her name.She will go where she must and perform as she must.A word of caution to this tale, she will go where she is needed- you cant prevent her.She will do best with your support, but she will survive without it.It is her destiny, and nothing can stop destiny."

The old woman's eyes slowly changed back to their original state.She looked exhausted from the strain of Seeing.She hunched over even further, perhaps because she was tired, but more likely because she had just had more weight from the world placed on her old shoulders.

During the Seer's speech, Jeremiah had steadily turned red.From the paleness from seeing the woman Seeing, to the red of anger.

"MY DAUGHTER WILL BE A LADY!! SHE WILL NOT TRAIPSE ABOUT PRETENDING TO BE A MAN!! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE A NIGHT, OLD WOMAN!! AND IF YOU THINK SHE WILL, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!!!"

The old woman was unfazed by Jeremiah's heated protest.She sat in the chair that Josephine had brought for her, a big red cushioned chair.The Seer leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

"You are wrong, my son.You cannot change destiny, and it is your daughter's destiny to be a great service to her country.She will go, and you cannot stop her, hard as you might try. I know this is very difficult for you to bear, my son, but you will have ten years to the day to get used to the idea.She will leave then.I shall take her myself."

"You are wrong, old woman.She will not go."

The woman snapped her eyes open.In place of the warmth that had been there only a minute before, they held fury, an amazing amount of fury for one so old.

"You will see, my child.I shall be back in 10 years."

The Seer stood up, and walked out of the castle with a briskness that showed the age of her spirit: young.She moved swiftly off the lands, with Jeremiah staring angrily out the window after her, regretting the day that he had ever called upon a Seer.

Josephine put her hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to ease his anger.He turned to her kind face.His anger faded from his face, changing into pain.He fell into her arms and started weeping.

"Ten years, Josephine, ten years, ten…."


End file.
